Krankenhaus der Toten
Krankenhaus der Toten '(''German: Hospital of the Dead) is the first map in the New Dawn storyline. It is also the first map to feature The Aspect Crew, a new group of characters. It is set in the fictional St John's Hospital, New York. Due to severe straining of the timelines, it is set immediately after Origins. Opening Overview This map begins the story of The Aspect Crew, which consists of Elizabeth Richards (an Australian teacher) Dragon (a Japanese/American mercenary) Niamh McTavish (a Scottish heiress) and Viktor Samarov (a Russian doctor). The major easter egg, Heartstopper, has the four escaping from a hospital that secretly houses a CIA facility studying 115. Accompanying many returning wonder weapons, Krankenhaus der Toten features three new wonder weapons, the Wonder Waffle AE-7, a semi-automatic rifle that fires green electricity which will immediately kill a zombie up to round 30, and do low splash damage to those around it. Like the Elemental Staffs, it can also be used to revive allies from a range. The Cath'tei'anon, which fires out several tentacles that hold zombies in place before exploding them. The final Wonder Weapon is the Surgeon, a buildable shotgun that fires shrapnel and various fluids. There are also two new Perk-a-Colas, Doktor Vodka, which increases health regen speed, and Athlete's Ale which allows the player to mantle faster, jump slightly higher, and roll. Layout Floor 14 '''General Care 115 A General care room, though all the beds and equipment have been moved to make way for emergency bedding and supplies for the survivors. It has 3 barricades for zombies to come through, two allow zombies to come in from the terrace, and one allowing them to come from an adjoining room. There is only one exit, taking players to the West hallway. Weapons Available: * Model 1887 - 600 points * SAM-R - 500 points Perk Machines: * Quick Revive Soda - 1500 points Doors: * West hallway - 250 points Misc: * Radio I * Possible Zombie Shield Door spawn. West Hallway The West Hallway is an abandoned corridor which connects to the North West corridor and the General Care reception. It has 3 barricades, 2 on one side of the hallway at each end, and one on the other side near the centre of the room. Doors: * North West hallway - 750 points * GC Reception - 750 points General Care Reception GC Reception is large, square space with chairs and tables scattered around. It has 4 barricades, one behind the counter, one next to Juggernog, one in the south-east corner, and one next to the door leading to the elevators. From this room, one can enter the North Hallway, West Hallway, East hallway, or go to the elevator room. Behind the reception desk is the M16 wallbuy. Weapons: * M16 - 1000 points Perk Machines: * Juggernog - 2500 points Doors: * North Hallway - 750 points * East Hallway - 1500 points * West Hallway - 750 points * Elevator Room - 1000 points Misc: * Radio II * Possible Medkit spawn, possible Walking frame spawn * Possible Mystery Box spawn North-West Hallway The North-West Hallway is a short hallway with a single barricade and a door that connects the General Care room to the Children's Ward. Otherwise, there is nothing worthwhile in this room. Doors: * Childrens Ward - 1000 points * General Care 115 - 250 points Childrens Ward The Children's War is the section of the hospital specifically for children. It has 2 barricades, one near Stamin-Up along the west wall, and the other to the north. A half-eaten corpse rests in the North-West corner. Weapons: * MP40 - 1250 points Perk Machines: ''' * Stamin-Up - 2000 points '''Doors: * North-West Hallway - 750 points * North Hallway - 750 points Misc: * Possible Mystery Box Spawn * Possible tape spawn North Hallway An L-Shaped Hallway that serves no purpose other than to connect the Childrens Ward to the General Care reception. Has a single barricade in the corner. Doors: * Childrens Ward - 1000 points * General Care Reception - 750 points Elevator Room A big square room with several elevators. Has a single barricade to one side, as well as an empty elevator space that zombies can jump in through. Weapons: * AUG - 1500 points Doors: ''' * Quarantine - 2000 points '''Misc: * Elevator - 250 points (Until the power is active, may only act as a one-way to the basement. Afterwards can go to Floor 2) * Possible tape spawn Quarantine The Quarantine is a long hallway ending in an average sized square room. The hall has no barricades, though the Quarantine has a single barricade. The only exits of this room are to turn back, or jump through the window, which will take the player to the Janitor's closet. Weapons: * FN FNC - 1500 points * Semtex - 500 points Perk Machines: ' * Speed Cola - 3000 points '''Misc: ' * Possible Mystery Box spawn * Radio III * Possible medkit, gun parts and railing spawn. Floor 2 '''Elevators The Elevator room of Floor 2. Immediately connects to the Floor 2 stairwell, the surgery hall, and the main hall. Has 1 barricade for zombies to spawn in from. Weapons: * Claymore - 1000 points Doors: * Floor 2 stairwell - Open * Surgery Hall - 1000 points * Main Hall - 750 points Misc: * Possible Walking frame spawn Surgery Hall Where patients are prepped for surgery. The first time this room is opened, The Doctor will spawn. Doktor Vodka can also be found here. 2 Barricades are present. The only available door here is to Dr Samarov's office. Weapons: * FN FNC - 1500 points Perk Machines: ' * Doktor Vodka - 2000 points '''Doors: ' * Dr Samarov's office - 750 points * Elevators - 1000 points '''Misc: * Possible Mystery Box spawn * Always spawns The Doctor when opened, even if he is already present on the map. * Possible Railing spawn, possible medkit spawn. Dr Samarov's Office The former office of Doctor Viktor Samarov, until his position was briefly taken by the late Dr Tam. This is a relatively small room, though it's lack of barricades or other zombie spawns make it ideal for holing up. Opening the back door leads the player back into the St Catherine Wing. Doors: * St Catherine Wing - 1000 points * Surgery Hall - 750 points Misc: * Radio VI * Possible gun parts spawn, possible door spawn * Surgeon workbench Main Hall The main hall. Once, this place was filled with patients and doctors and worried families. Now, body bags and reanimated corpses. This room plays an important part to the major easter egg, and is nice and big for all your zombie fighting needs. Has 4 barricades, one on each wall. Weapons: * Beretta M9 - 1000 points Doors: * Elevators - 750 points * St Catherine Wing - 1000 points * Murray Memorial Wing - 1000 points St Catherine Wing The St Catherine Wing is a reasonably open space with a handful of offices. Military supplies litter this once bustling area. The St Catherine Wing holds very little of immediate interest. Has 4 barricades, 2 on the same wall as Dr Samarov's office, and 2 opposing it. Doors: * Dr Samarovs Office - 1000 points * Main Hall - 1000 points * Radiology - 1000 points Misc: * Possible Mystery Box spawn Radiology Radiology is a medium sized square room with a large machine in the centre. There are 2 barricades, one on each doorless side. Deadshot is next to the Black Hall door. Weapons: * MP40 - 1250 points Perk Machines: * Deadshot Daiquiri - 1500 points Doors: * Black Hall - 500 points * St Catherine Wing - 1000 points Black Hall The Black Hall is a surprisingly black painted hall that has become infamous for a series of suicides. It has 2 barricades along it's side. Doors: * CoM Office - 1000 points * Radiology - 500 points * Murray Memorial Wing - 500 points Chief of Medicine's Office The CoM's Office is a small space that, before being used as a command centre for the military, was the office of the Chief of Medicine. This room has a working radio which is vital to the EE. During the EE, it leads to the Street. Pack-a-Punch is also found here once three pylons have been powered up by the AE-7. Weapons: * RPD - 3000 points Misc: * Possible Mystery Box spawn * Pack-a-Punch Machine Murray Memorial Wing The Murray Memorial Wing is an elderly ward made in memorial of one B. Murray. It is comparable to St Catherines Wing, with military supplies scattered about an otherwise large room. Weapons: * Semtex - 250 points * PLR-16 - 1500 points Doors: * Black Hall - 500 points * Main Hall - 1000 points Basement Elevators The main entrance to the basement; this space features no barricades, with zombies instead crawling out of the ground in the corner near the elevator. To the North is the the emergency parking, and to the west is the basement stairwell. The MP40 is next to the elevator. Weapons: * MP40 - 1250 points Doors: ''' * Basement Stairwell - Only accessible when power is on. * Emergency Parking - 1000 points '''Misc: * Elevators (Floor 2, Floor 14) - 250 points Basement Stairwell A stairwell connected to the Elevators room that takes the player up to the second floor stairwell. It has no barricades or anything else of not. It is closed until the power is turned on. Emergency Parking Emergency parking is a large area with several ambulances and a few other cars scattered around. To the north is the power room, to the south is the Emergency Parking area. Inside one of the ambulances is the Mossberg 500. On the side of an upturned car one may also find the Throwing Knife. To the east is the 115 room. Weapons: * Mossberg 500 - 2500 points * Throwing Knives - 250 points Perk Machines: * Double Tap Root Beer II - 2000 points Doors: * Power Room - 1000 points * Elevator Room - 1000 points * 115 Room - Requires power and 2000 points Misc: * Possible medkit spawn, walking frame spawn. Power Room A small rectangular room with power generators in it. Has the power switch. Has 1 barricade. From here you can go to the Janitors closet or the 115 passage. Doors: * Janitors Closet - Open * 115 Passage - Cannot be opened from here Misc: * Radio IV * Power Switch * Possible Mystery Box spawn * Possible railing spawn Janitors Closet A tiny room with no barricades. Is accessed by jumping out a window 14 stories high. There's a gun and a perk-a-cola in here. Weapons: * PLR-16 - 1500 points * Bowie Knife - 3000 points Perk Machines: * Mule Kick - 4000 points Misc: * Potential gun parts spawn, tape spawn 115 Room The 115 Room is a hidden room used by the CIA to test German weaponry and the effects of 115. With it, they have created their own imitation of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, nicknamed the 'Wonder Waffle'. This room is revealed when the power is turned on. It has 2 barricades for zombies to enter through. The Athlete's Ale can be found on the right wall, next to a 115 pump. Weapons: * Blaser R93 Perk Machines: * Athlete's Ale - 3000 points Doors: * Emergency Parking - Open * 115 Corridor - 1150 points Misc: * Radio V * Bottled 115 always spawns here * Zombie Shield workbench * Possible Mystery Box spawn 115 Corrdor A simple corridor that connects the 115 room to the Power room. Has no zombie spawn, and is a very tight space making it very treacherous on higher rounds, though good for training. Roof The roof is only accessible as part of the Air Traffic minor EE. Other Weapons Starting Weapons * M1911 * M67 Grenade * Knife Wall Weapons * Model 1887 * M16 * Beretta M9 * MP40 * AK-74u * SAM-R * AUG * RPD * Mossberg 500 * FNC * PLR-16 * Bowie Knife * Blaser R93 * Semtex * Claymore * Throwing Knife Mystery Box Weapons * Remington New Model Army * Galil * AMT Hardballer * Dual AMT Hardballer's * Python * FN FAL * Commando * SPAS-12 * HAMR * M1216 * China Lake * RPG-29 * AK-74 * M1927 * KSG 12 * M1897 Trenchgun * MG08/15 * SCAR-H * Desert Eagle * .357 Magnum * Winchester 1887 * Thundergun * Ray Gun * Ray Gun Mark II * Monkey Bomb * Wunderwaffe DG-2 * Gersch Device * Matryoshka Dolls * Winter's Howl * V-R11 * Sliquifier * Blundergat * Wave Gun * Wonder Waffle AE-7 Bonus These weapons are added to the mystery box after completion of the Heartstopper easter egg. * Thompson * STG-44 * M4A1 Carbine * Double Barreled Shotgun * Springfield * BAR * M93 Black Arrow * CM901 * PPSh-41 * Grizzly Mk. 1 Cut Weapons These weapons were cut from the map but can still be accessed via console commands * DSR 50 * AN-94 Perk-a-Colas * Juggernog * Quick Revive * Double Tap Root Beer * Speed Cola * Stamin-Up * Mule Kick * Doktor Vodka * Athlete's Ale Buildables * Zombie Shield- Built from a door, railing, and a walking frame. Operates the same as every other map. * The Surgeon- Built using the gun parts, medkit, bottled 115 and tape. * Chopper- Built using parts from the crashed helicopter in Air Traffic. Power-Ups * Max Ammo * Nuke * Double Points * Insta-Kill * Carpenter * Death Machine Easter Eggs Musical Easter Eggs Welcome to the Jungle - Guns N Roses (Activated by finding the four teddy bears scattered around the map.) Nightmare - Avenged Sevenfold (Activated by shooting the Watcher three times) Major Easter Egg Main Article: Heartstopper Minor Easter Eggs * Air Traffic * Dr Bullet * He Watches Other Easter Eggs * The secret dark room in the basement unlocked as a part of He Watches actually has writing scrawled on the walls that is very difficult to see under any normal circumstances. It says "DO NOT TRUST THE DOCTOR" and "THEY WILL END US". * In Dr Samarovs office, there is a picture of Samarov in a bar. * In the 115 room, there is a map of the world with several pins, one over New York, one in Germany, one in Russia, one in Ireland, one in Australia, one in uncharted waters, one in Austria and one in Britain. * Dr Bullet has a 1/100000000 chance to use Richtofens character model. Achievements Checkup- ''Play Krankenhaus der Toten for the first time. ''Healthy Hearts- ''Complete Heartstopper and escape. ''Black Hawk Down- ''Complete the Air Traffic EE. ''Paging Dr Bullet- ''Complete the Dr Bullet EE. ''Serenity- ''Complete the He Watches EE. ''Bangas- ''Play Welcome to the Jungle. ''Invasive Surgery- ''Defeat the Surgeon for the first time. ''Do a barrel roll!- ''Roll for the first time with Athlete's Ale. Quotes ''Main Article: Krankenhaus der Toten/Quotes Radios Trivia * The AE-7 was originally called the Defibinator, and the Cath'tei'anon was originally the Old Gods Grenade. Category:New Dawn Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Guygombaa's Maps Category:Guygombaa